The Proposal
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: Bianca is worried that something is going to go horribly wrong with her relationship with Marissa before it even gets off the ground but something else is whispering in her ear saying its all worth it.
1. Chapter 1

The Proposal

Bianca and Marissa walked into the living room at Wild Wind hand-in-hand coming home from their first official date. Marissa spun Bianca around so they were facing each other and she wrapped her arms around her. Bianca smiled and put her arms around Marissa's neck. They kissed softly as Marissa's hands moved down Bianca's back and their bodies moved closer together.

"You look beautiful tonight," Bianca said with a smile.

Marissa smiled back. "So do you."

Bianca suddenly moved away from Marissa. She thought for minute about the conversation she had earlier in the week with her sister Kendall. Kendall had offered her the house to the two of them. Were they ready to move in together? Would Marissa think that this was all too fast? This was her first lesbian relationship. They hadn't even talked about taking things to the next level let alone jumping over about five levels. Then she thought about what she had said about the relationship still having time to go downhill. Kendall told her not to think like that. She knows that Marissa is her best friend and she knows that Marissa loves her, she loved her too. Had she ever actually said the words to her though, no. Was Bianca ready, yes.

"I love you Marissa," Bianca said on the verge of crying. Why was she about to cry her eyes out? She was finally with someone who she loved and loved her back. Someone who she knew somewhere in her heart she could trust with her life.

Marissa cradled Bianca's cheek in her hand as she wiped a tear with her thumb. "What's wrong?"

Bianca took a deep breath in and then a heavy sigh came out. "I just don't want to ruin this, us, and friends or as lovers. I care about you too much to have either one of us hurt over anything happening…"

Marissa put a finger to Bianca's lips. "Nothing is going to happen. As far as I'm concerned neither shoe has dropped." She smiled. "I'm not Reese," she said bluntly the smile leaving her face. She knew she just needed to get this off her chest before she exploded and their relationship ended before it even started. "And I am definitely no JR. I will never put work before you or the kids. I love you too much to take advantage of you." She lowered her finger and took a breath before continuing making sure Bianca had nothing to add before she went on. "You and the kids are everything to me. I just want everyone to be happy. If you aren't happy I will do everything in my power to make you happy, to put that beautiful smile back on your face. You were the first one to point out an attraction. I was the first to tell you that I loved you…"

Bianca opened her mouth and then put her hand on Marissa's cheek interrupting her this time. "I do love you, so much." She smiled.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that," Marissa smiled back. "Let me just say this one last thing though before we go on because I just want you to know that I am completely invested in this relationship. I promise you here and now that I will never lie to you. I will never cheat. And I will always trust you. I will tell you everything I am thinking because I never want to keep anything from you."

Bianca took Marissa by the hand and pulled her close to her they kissed again more deeply than before. She lowered the strap on Marissa's dress and kissed her shoulder tenderly. Marissa lowered the other strap and slowly slipped her arms out. The dress slid down her body sliding over every curve of her body. Bianca watched as Marissa stepped out of her shoes and the dress around her ankles. Bianca ran her hand down Marissa's arm. They kissed again as Bianca began to unbutton her top.

A/N: Ok so this is my first AMC fic but trust me I have been writing for quite a few years now. I have been thinking about doing this story for a few days now. There is definitely more where this came from just give me a little time and I will get more to you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The Proposal

It was morning. _Boy, time flew _thought Marissa waking up in Bianca's arms. She looked over at the door and realized her dress was hanging on the hook at the top. She hadn't brought it up with her, had she? _No_ she thought. Bianca must have sometime during the night. What would the kids think if they saw Marissa's dress in the middle of the floor down in the living room? Good thing Bianca was around to think of these things before something did happen. Something did happen though last night between them. They made love for the first time. Marissa thought _this was the most wonderful night of my life._ She was finally with a person who she loved and knew loved her back. Someone that she could trust to care for her and keep her safe no matter what happened.

Bianca's hand slid up from Marissa's hip to just below her breast. "Good morning beautiful," she said with a smile.

Marissa turned her body to face Bianca as they lie there in bed. She leaned in and kissed her lips gently caressing her cheek with her hand. "Now that is what every girl wants to hear when they wake up," she laughed. "Last night was perfect."

"Yeah," Bianca said shyly.

"Hmmm," Marissa smiled.

Bianca shook her head. "Nothing. I was just thinking that this moment right here and now couldn't be more perfect."

Marissa leaned in to kiss Bianca again. "How about breakfast in bed?"

Bianca laughed.

"Seriously, I'll go out to Krystal's right now and be back ASAP," Marissa said smiling.

Bianca nodded, "sounds good."

Marissa got up out of bed and began putting her clothes from last night back on. Bianca watched as she put her underwear and bra back on and then as she slipped back into her dressed she opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a gasp for air. She wanted to beg Marissa to forget breakfast and just climb back in bed with her. She wanted to spend the whole day just holding her in her arms and never letting go.

"I'll be back," Marissa waved as she walked out of the room.

"I love you," Bianca said after her.

Marissa rushed back into the room and pressed a sweet kiss onto Bianca's lips. "I love you too." With that she rushed back out the door and went to Krystal's.

**Krystal's Restaurant**

"Marissa, hey honey," Krystal smiled up at her daughter.

"Hey," Marissa smiled back. "Can I get some breakfast pastries to go?"

"Yeah, sure," Krystal said putting away some clean glasses.

"Bianca is waiting for me to get back," Marissa told her.

"Alright well I'll go back in the kitchen and put a variety of stuff for you to bring back with you," Krystal smiled and then walked back into the kitchen.

Marissa turned around just as David Hayward walked in. He may be her biological father but he meant nothing to her. He had played too many dirty tricks hurting her and the people she loved to care about this man in any way shape or form.

"Marissa, hi," David said smiling at her. "What are you up to this early?"

"Getting breakfast," Marissa said coldly.

Krystal came back with a big paper bag of all sorts of foods. "Here you go honey," she said setting it down on the counter. "What do you want David?" she said just as coldly as Marissa's greeting.

"I came for a cup of coffee and an update on my grandson. I saw JR the other day and he was beyond a mess. I hope he is ok," he said addressing both women.

"He's fine," Marissa said. "He stayed he has been staying with Krystal and the Martin's."

"And where were you last night?" He asked.

Marissa was taken aback for a moment. She had not told David yet about her new found relationship. I mean last she heard he was marrying Bianca's mom so what would he think of this. "I really don't know how that is any of your business David."

"I'm sorry. I was just concerned seeing as my grandson's father is a sloppy drunk and if his stepmother wasn't there for him I just like to know what was more important than making sure his good-for-nothing father didn't try taking him like before," David scolded her.

"I stayed with Bianca, ok!" Marissa snapped. "Bianca and I are together now and if you don't like that then stay the hell out of my life." Marissa grabbed the bag and stormed out of the restaurant.

"Trouble in paradise?" David said leaning on the counter.

"Don't you go making any, David Hayward," Krystal scolded him.

David just smiled.

**Wild Wind**

Marissa walked into the house and went straight to the kitchen for supplies. She found a serving tray and then plates and took out two. Then she went into the refrigerator and found fruit to put on one of the plates. She put everything on the table and put a few of the pastries on the other plate. After she was done with placing the food on the plates and putting the plates just right on the serving tray she headed back upstairs to Bianca. She placed the tray on the floor so she could open the bedroom door.

Bianca sat up in bed. "What you bring me?" She laughed.

Marissa laughed along with her. "All kinds of stuff." She went over to the bed and placed the tray in front of Bianca.

Bianca took a big whiff of all the delicious foods in front of her. She picked up a strawberry and fed it to Marissa. Marissa laughed as she tried to catch the juice dripping down her chin. Bianca began looking at all the pastries to see which one she wanted to eat first.

Marissa picked up a scone from the plate. "And there is plenty more down in the kitchen if we finish all these," she said.

Bianca took a bite out of her croissant and nodded.

Marissa laughed as the pastry flaked onto the sheets in front of Bianca.


	3. Chapter 3

The Proposal

After breakfast Marissa leaned over kissed a spot of jelly off the corner of Bianca's lips. The small gesture turned into a sensual kiss that lead Marissa's body to straddle over Bianca in the bed. She lifted her dress back off of her body and leaned back down to trace Bianca's neck with her lips.

Bianca moved her hands up Marissa's back slowly sliding them to her sides. She them from the center of the small of her back up and up until she felt the clasp of her bra beneath her fingers. She slid the bra off of each of Marissa's should kissing the top of each breast as the fell out of the cups. With one hand she through the bra to the floor and with the other she pulled Marissa down by the back of the neck closer and closer until they were almost one body. Her hands fell back behind her head. Her hands ran up and down the polls of the night stand.

Marissa's body relaxed down into the sheets and as her lips ran up Bianca's neck to her ear and her hands went up her arms until they touched hands.

Bianca looked up at Marissa devilishly and let out a laugh.

Marissa shook her head and began to laugh out loud with her not exactly sure what they were laughing at. "What's so funny?"

Bianca smiled. "Nothing, I was just thinking you and AJ should officially move in here. I mean if it's not too much too soon. Just everything you said last night about how it's all about you, me and the kids. How you would never let anything get in the way of that…"

Marissa lifted her body away from Bianca's and leaned to one side. Bianca slid up in the bed and sat up against the headboard. They looked into each other's eye for a moment before Bianca continued.

Bianca took Marissa's hand in hers. "I love you, Marissa. I want you and me and the kids to be like a real family. I want to share everything with you. I want to wake up beside you every day like this."

A tear fell down Marissa's cheek as she listened to Bianca speak. "I want all those things too. Yes Bianca I will move in with you," Marissa smiled.

They leapt into each other's arms and held each other tight neither one wanting to ever let go of the other not wanting to let go of this moment trying to savor it for as long as they could. Bianca kissed Marissa on the side of her head and ran her fingers through her hair. Marissa was the first to break out of the embrace. She looked into Bianca's eyes and smiled brightly.

**Kane Residence**

Bianca walks into her mother's apartment once she opens the doors to her.

"Bianca, honey, hi," Erica greeted her with a smile.

"I'm just gonna say it," Bianca started. "Marissa and I are moving in together."

Erica looked at her for a second. "You and Marissa?"

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you before but you were just so caught up in everything," Bianca said.

"You wanted to tell me what exactly?" Erica asked.

"Marissa and I are in love. We have been for a while now," Bianca smiled.

"Well that's wonderful sweetheart," Erica said hugging her daughter. "Why am I only hearing about this now?"

"Like I said you've been kinda busy," Bianca said shyly.

"Well I'm never too busy for you," Erica smiled. "I mean this is fantastic. Do I wish it were someone other than Krystal's daughter? Yes, but that's ok we won't dwell on the negative. We'll just hope that that apple fell far, far away from the trampy tree."

"Well I guess I thought that you would have more of a problem with David," Bianca said but in the back of her mind thinking, _yeah you say 'tramp' one more time about Marissa or her mother I dare you._

"Yeah, well, David. David and I have our issues that's for sure but we just manage to co-exist, life is too short," Erica said.

"Well then good maybe you and Krystal can learn to co-exist too," Bianca stated.

"Not that short," Erica laughed.

**Krystal's Restaurant**

Marissa walked in and went up to the counter where Krystal was stacking menus. "Hey."

"Hey, sweetie," Krystal smiled. "What's up?"

"Um well Bianca asked me to move in with her," Marissa smiled.

Krystal looked over at Opal with a stern look and then smiled and shook her head. "I'm happy for you honey." She then wrapped her in a tight hug.

"You knew didn't you?" Marissa looked at both Krystal and Opal.

"Well Bianca was in here the other day wondering about real estate listings and…" Opal shrugged.

Marissa laughed and shook her head.


	4. Chapter 4

The Proposal

Bianca looked at the ring she had just pulled out of the box. She was so nervous. What if Marissa wasn't ready to take that next step? Sure they have been together a while but most couples what many more months or even years before they get married. If she did say yes maybe it would be a long engagement so they could get used to the thought of it. Both of them needed time she thought. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I mean it has only been a few months since they first told each other how they felt. They had only made love the first time almost a month ago. She didn't want to screw up one of the best things to ever happen to her because they weren't ready to make such a commitment.

Marissa walked down the stairs in the living room. "Hey," she said smiling.

Bianca quickly put the ring back in her pocket and spun around to look at her. She thought Marissa looked absolutely gorgeous in a light blue halter and jeans. "Hey."

Marissa lifted one eye brow up in the air. "What's up?"

Bianca smiled and shrugged. "Not much."

"Uh huh," Marissa said not believing a word of it. So she plopped down on the couch next to Bianca and began to kiss her neck. She worked her way up to her cheek and then kissed her lips.

Bianca pulled away.

"What?" Marissa said not sure of what had just happened.

Bianca licked her lips. Was this the right time and place? She took a deep breath.

"Please say something," Marissa begged. She took her hands in hers.

"When I told you I was attracted to you I wondered if you were ready to hear it. When you told me that you were ready to be with me I wasn't sure if that kiss was just to see how it felt or if it was for real. When you said that you want to spend the night with me I kept wondering to myself if it was too soon. Then we decided to move in together and…and you keep saying that you are ready for each step so, I, um," Bianca rambled on.

"I am ready for anything," Marissa smiled. "I love you. I'm ready for us."

Bianca smiled. "You don't know how long I have been thinking about this, us. You are not only my lover but you are my best friend. I can't even imagine spending the rest of my life without you in it. I want you to be the first person I see each morning wrapped in my arms and the last person I want to kiss goodnight," Bianca chuckled to herself. "And yeah sure like when you first told me how you felt we could totally carve ours initials in a tree but what I really want is to write our names in the stars so everyone knows how in love we really are."

A tear fell from Marissa's eye down her cheek.

Bianca wiped the tear away with the side of her thumb. "I love you Marissa Tasker." She then went down to one knee and pulled out a small box from her pocket. "Will you marry me?" She opened the box and took Marissa's left hand in hers.

Marissa nodded. She smiled as she let out a deep breath of air she had been holding in trying not to cry anymore. "Yes Bianca, I will marry you."

Bianca got up and put the ring on Marissa's finger. Then she hugged her tightly and lifted her off the ground and spun her around laughing. She set her down began to kiss her lips deeply.

A/N: Yeah I know this last chap was short but it proposal itself has been just sitting on my mind for a few days and I wanted to write it all down before I forgot and I was too deep into school to finish. Thanks for reading!


End file.
